warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Arcane Enhancement
Arcane Enhancements are special items that can be installed on certain equipment and cosmetic items to grant them buffs that can be activated by achieving certain conditions within a mission. There are several major types of Arcanes that can be applied to their own dedicated set of items. Mechanics Arcanes are activated during combat by accomplishing its trigger condition (e.g. landing a Critical Hit, or taking damage, etc.), which will then activate the stated effect. If the Arcane's effect has a limited duration, the duration can be renewed by triggering it again. Duplicate Arcanes can be equipped on items where multiple possible cosmetics are possible on a single item (e.g. two of the same arcanes can be equipped on both a Warframe's helmet and Syandana), stacking their trigger chance and effect. Stacking does not affect its duration or range, however. Application Arcane Enhancements are applied to an item by using the Arcane button at the bottom of the Foundry. After an Arcane has reached Rank 1, meaning there is at least one Arcane Enhancement applied to an item, it will move to the "Installed" tab where further Arcanes can be applied to the item. Installed Arcanes can also be removed through the Distill Arcane button, which will remove the selected Arcane from the item, along with any copies used to enhance it, and put them back into the player's Inventory. Ranking Up Arcane effects can be reapplied to increase in power up to four times the base value. Each application takes an additional Arcane and they must all be of the same type; using a different Arcane type will overwrite the old effect with the new effect at rank 1. Up to 10 Arcanes in total are required to reach rank 4. Warframe Arcanes Warframe Arcanes are rewarded for completing a Trial mission. These enhancements can be applied to any Warframe Helmet or Syandana. As cosmetic helmets are exclusive to their frames, an Arcane Syandana is more flexible and can be attached to any frame. Arcane Enhancements cannot be applied to the older stat modifying Arcane Helmets. Arcane Revives This feature is only for Warframe Arcanes, not from Virtuos(Amp), Magus(Operator) or Exodia(Zaw) Arcanes If the player has a fully ranked Warframe Arcanes equipped, they will be able to revive themselves one additional time each mission using an Arcane Revive. This number is increased to 2 if two fully ranked Arcane cosmetics are equipped. Rarity Common arcane enhancements are, as implied by its rarity, very easy to come by and most of the time, finishing one of the Trials will award one of these. Finishing the nightmare version of said mission however will guarantee an arcane enhancements of the rare tier as rewards, which makes the uncommon tier arcanes arguably the rarest arcanes in the game. Arcanes rewarded from The Jordas Verdict trial however have an equal chance (10%) to drop, no matter the rarity displayed. Rarity is indicated by the number of connectors on the bottom and the number of chevrons on the top of the inventory icon. Magus Arcanes Magus Arcanes enhance Operator cosmetic suits/armors and helmets/masks. This means 2 Magus Arcanes can be equipped at once. The following are purchased from The Quills: Virtuos Arcanes Virtuos Arcanes enhance Amps. The following are purchased from The Quills: Exodia Arcanes Exodia Arcanes are Arcane enhancements that can be applied to Zaws. Their blueprints can purchased from Hok for 12,500 Ostron standing once the player has attained the rank of Kin. 1 For Contagion and Epidemic Enhancements, the effects may only be triggered after performing a double jump or bullet jump. Notes *Completed Arcanes can be traded between players, however Arcane blueprints cannot. *When applied to a cosmetic item that a player has 2 or more of (Such as the Phased Asa Syandana item on Steam), the Enhancement can be used even as the cosmetic is in the Foundry being upgraded. *Adding an Arcane Enhancement to a Steam Item does not change the item on Steam, but trading that item specifically via Steam will cause the item to lose the Arcane Enhancement. *Trading an Arcane Enhanced item on Steam does NOT convey the enhancement to anyone else. If the item with the enhancement is traded, the other user would not receive the enhancement. If you were to re-gain a Syandana later it would no longer be enhanced. There will be no indication on Steam of the enhancement as this is a Warframe specific feature. You may look at your Steam trades like as you have sold an item that had a reactor installed on it from your inventory, but if you were to re-purchase or craft the same item it does not have the Reactor in it anymore as it's a brand new one. *The amount of arcanes A required for rank n follows the sequence of triangular numbers given by A = \frac{n(n+1)}{2} . de:Arkana Aufwertung ru:Мистическое улучшение Category:Update 16 Category:Equipment Category:Mechanics Category:Arcane Enhancements Category:Trial Reward